New Allies
by John Larimore
Summary: A reformed Yeerk and a new power help the Animorphs on a sabotage mission. Sequel to "The Irony."


  
  


Usual disclaimers. The character of "Mary" is my own creation. I wrote this before the Ellimist Chronicles so if any anything in this story contradicts that book, that's why. This is a sequel to "The Irony."

  
  


I'll forgo the usual "The Whatever" title this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**NEW ALLIES**

  
  


Part One

  
  


**** My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. My human friends call me Ax. Communicating with the mouth is amusing, but has limitations. My shorm Tobias and I were in our scoop debating something we saw on what humans call a "talk show."

The behavior of many of those humans seemed irrational, I said.

That's not unusual for a talk show, Tobias replied.

Our conversation was interrupted by a strange event. In one instance, we were in our scoop. In the next, we were in a large green sphere, drifting through space. The other Animorphs were there, along with a being who appeared to be an adult human female except for the green light emanating from her skin.

_Greetings Animorphs. You may call me Mary. I decided that a common human name would be best with all due respect to you Aximili. At any rate, it is common in the United States._

"Why did you bring us here Mary?" asked Prince Jake.

_To begin with, I am an Ellimist-Vurgurn hybrid. My mother, one of the Ellimists, fell in love with my father-well, it does matter how long ago. Neither species approved. The Vurgurn, more evolved than you humans, but less so than my mother's kind, opposed the union because they are wary of the Ellimists. The Ellmists did not approve because their-as you would say-their "official policy" is of non-interference._

Gee, can't break that non-interference policy, said Tobias.

"Imagine someone being wary of the Ellimists," said Marco. "Hard to believe."

_ The next time one of you speaks about my mother's kind in that manner I will place you outside this sphere._

Jake apologized while the rest of us stayed silent. Being put into the vacuum of space was not appealing.

_ My parents were rejected by both species. They were alone until I was born of the union. Then, my father died. The Vurgurn rely heavily one another and the separation was greater than we thought. Too much greater. Just a few of your centuries ago, my mother died as well._

"Ellimists can die?" asked Rachel

_Anything that lives can die._

"My sympathies on your loss," said Prince Jake. "However, that does not explain why you brought us here."

_ I have traveled the galaxy alone, watching, learning, seeking connections. For almost a century, I have watched the Yeerks._

  
  


The sphere began moving. We could not feel the movement, but we could see the stars whizzing 

by. We came to a world where reptilian creatures were battling with Dracon beams and other weapons. They resembled the Drode except they had longer tails, more extended skulls, and stronger arms.

The Mak, I said, primarily to give my human friends information.

_Yes. The Mak world has an anti-slavery movement, stronger, and more aggressive than the Yeerk peace movement on your world. They are attempting to overthrow the Yeerk regime to peacefully coexist with the Mak._

We rose away from the planet. Soon, stars were speeding by again.

"Hope we're not above the speed limit," said Marco.

_ Humor is a most interesting trait is it not Aximil?_

Yes, but I think I am beginning to grasp it. I see we are approaching the Hork-Bajir world.

The sphere closed and lowered into the planets mid-atmosphere. Hork-Bajir fired Dracon beams at each other and slashed one another with their blades.

_Quafijinivon's plan is meeting with initial success. He is making progress in his attempts to overthrow the Yeerks on this planet. The Yeerk empire can send reinforcements to neither world because of resistance in other areas._

The Andalites cause them difficulties.__

_ Enough to slow them down and frustrate them. To the point though. I will intervene in your battle with the Yeerks. Because my powers are less than those of the Ellimist and the Crayak, I am not strictly bound by their rules. The powers that I do possess, however, will prevent me from being a self-motivated pawn as they use you as. Of course, the Ellimist the you know does it out necessity._

"Of course," said Rachael. I believe that it was sarcasm.

Mary guided the sphere back to earth. We sank slowly into what is called the Pacific Ocean. We stopped several earth feet above the bottom. Mary's glow brightened.

"What are you doing?" asked Cassie.

_You must be able to breathe. Therefore, I am converting the carbon dioxide into oxygen by rearranging it at the subatomic level. A simple task._

Of course, said Tobias in private thought speak. Simple.

_I will allow to suffocate if you prefer Tobias._

My apologies, said Tobias. In spite of the power she had displayed, I found it incredible that she could hear private thought speak.

The drifted to a small, undersea hill. We passed into the hill, into an open room.

_This is the Yeerks' new stronghold. Here, they are building breeding tanks. These tanks need additional nutrient systems for the reproductive process. Right now, the tanks aren't ready, but they will be soon. You must sabotage the two supply systems to slow the invasion of earth. Your best chance is to have Cassie in the pool in Yeerk morph. That, however, will not work unless she is guided to the system. Speak to a Chee named Laura. Your potential ally is within her. She needs a chance._

Next, Tobias and I were back in our scoop.

  
  


Part Two

  
  


My name is Marco and I just had a pretty weird night. Actual it was pretty normal for an 

  
  
  
  


Animorph. Any way, this-this life form who called herself put us in a bubble in space and took us 

on a little trip to some Yeerk controlled worlds. Seems the Yeerks are having a few little rebellions. 

At any rate, they're building a new breeding pool and we have to stop them. Since Cassie's parents were using the barn, we all met at Ax's and Tobias' scoop. Laura was there too.

We filled Laura in after she assured us the Yeerk couldn't hear anything. Then, we asked her about the Yeerk. Her head rotated 180 degrees. The back opened, giving us a view of the Yeerk inside.

"Her name is Esin Two-Seven-Four. I've had her about two and half months."

"Can you communicate with her?"

"Yes, but mostly I probe her for information. She doesn't talk much. When I go into her thoughts, they're mostly about joining the Yeerk Peace Movement if she gets out of me."

"Is she sincere?" asked Cassie.

"I'm uncertain. She sounds sincere, but it could just because she wants to get out. All I can tell you is that she says she understands what it's like to be a helpless prisoner."

"Let's put that aside for now," said Prince Jake. "What do you know about this new base?"

"We only just found out about it. It was very hush-hush. At any rate, it's a breeding facility like Mary said. Getting to it won't as easy as usual. Troops have been warned to stay alert for groups of bottle-nosed dolphins and hammerhead sharks."

That eliminates our usual undersea infiltrating method, said Tobias.

"Maybe not," I said. "Do you think a single shark will arouse suspicion."

"A little," said Laura, "but it probably won't be attacked."

"Then we're going to have acquire remoras and pilot fish."

"That's a good idea," said Cassie. "A single shark with a small group of remoras and pilot fish will look natural."

"O.K., let's imagine that we're going to do this," said Prince Jake. "We go in as a shark, pilot fish, and remoras, get inside, find the pool, and then what?"

"Easy," said Rachael. "Cassie goes in as a Yeerk and sabotages the equipment."

"Two little problems," I said. "First, how can a Yeerk sabotage something? Two, how do we prevent them from realizing that we are human? 'Pardon me, but you please look away while this human morphs into a Yeerk so that Visser Three won't learn the truth?' Doesn't sound like it would work well."

There is a way, said Ax. Does anyone have more than one human morph?

"I do," I said.

I can show you how to do a Frolics Maneuver. Combining two morphs into one. Cassie could enter head while in this new morph and you could just walk to the pier like any Controller. Since your morph will be a combination, there will no danger of being recognized later.

That could work," said Tobias. But why did Mary want us to ask Laura?

"Because Cassie won't know where the nutrient boxes are or how to locate them. I can give you advice, but it might not be enough. You need someone to help you look." (She pointed at her head.) "Someone like Esin."

"Besides," said Cassie, "maybe Esin deserves a chance."

Later that day, Ax gave Frolics Maneuver lessons.

Imagine the two morphs side by side, but do not focus on them as when you actually are morphing.

I closed my eyes and did it. The security guard I acquired while we were trying to protect the 

  
  
  
  


world's leaders the Yeerks and my Dad's co-worker I acquired when my Mom returned to earth. 

were standing next to one another.

Now, imagine them blending and focus on the imagine. Do not try to imagine what the result of the blend will be. Just slowly blend them and focus.

That wasn't quite as easy as it sounded. As I imagined them combining, it was tempting to think of the result would be. Resisting the urge, I focused and morphed.

Morphing into an adult human was no big deal. I didn't have to worry about appendages sprouting or receding. There was hair growth, but not in places I didn't want it. No additional teeth popped out. No big deal.

Congratulations Marco. You have done a Frolics Maneuver with one possible problem.

"Possible problem? What?"

You have absorbed your morphing outfit as you do when you morph a nonsentient creature. You are naked.

I looked at myself. When I saw that he was right I responded how any other rational human being would have.

"Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

O.K., maybe it was a big deal. I quickly started to demorph. I glared at Ax, who just looked at me for moment. Then he got the idea and looked away. There's a disadvantage to dealing with a guy from a species who never developed clothing.

I should point out that you should have thought speak Marco. That is a morph even though it is a member of the same species.

  
  


Part Three

  
  


My name is Rachel. Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore interesting, Mary shows up. She'd a hybrid of an Ellimist and a Vurgurn.

"What's a Vurgurn?" you ask. Beats me. At any rate, we have a new Yeerk problem. They have a new breeding facility at the bottom of the sea. We need to break it up. We have a plan to do this, but it means trusting a Yeerk.

All right, by now we know that not all Yeerks are evil. They have good and bad people just like us and Andalites. (Sorry Ax, but you can't deny it.) However, we don't know anything about this Yeerk, Esin Two-Something Or Other, except she's desperate to get out the Chee she's trapped in. If I was in a prison, I'd probably be willing to lie to get out. Of course being a prisoner might make you a little less eager to imprison someone else.

Anyway, the Chee are trying to arrange for Laura, the Chee who has Esin, to be at the breeding facility. Laura didn't have the clearance so she's switched places with a Chee with higher rank. Meanwhile, we're going to Ocean World to get the new morphs we need, pilot fish and remoras.

Getting the morphs was unusually easy. We slipped in through the air vents as cockroaches. Not anybody's favorite morph, but useful. It was after the place had closed so not much of anybody was there. When we got to the top of the tank, a nurse shark was swimming near the surface with its 

friends, the pilot fish. We caught them gently and acquired them. Getting a remora took a little 

longer, but within fifteen minutes, we were out of there.

It seems unusual that these small fish would chose to be so near predators, said Ax.

Well it was once thought that pilot fish guided sharks to food, said Jake. The sharks protected 

  
  
  
  


there helpers, hence, symbiosis. Now its know that pilot fish just follow sharks to get bits from the 

shark's meals.

Why do they not become meals themselves?

They're careful about the sharks they chose. A pilot fish might be worth the effort for a blue shark, but for a great white it would be just a scrape. That nurse shark prefers slower prey. I'm not sure why they don't attack remoras which are larger than the pilots. Some speculate that remoras eat external parasites.

Interesting, perhaps later I can tell you of the symbiotic relations of the life of my home world.

Sounds like it would be interesting Ax, said Jake. But for now we all have to return home and prepare for this Sunday.

I will be ready Prince Jake.

Jake doesn't even bother asking any more.

  
  


Part Four

  
  


My name is Cassie. It's Sunday and we're all standing in the ocean at the shoreline. Tobias found a post to perch on. Lucky for him since hawks aren't exactly water birds.

Morphing into water breathing animals makes me uneasy sometimes, said Ax. It's unlikely, but possible that our lungs with become useless before gills form and then we'll have no method of breathing at all.

Thanks Ax, said Rachel. I just love your good news reports.

Let's do this, said Tobias. I want a water form.

Morphing is usually unpredictable. I have a little control over my morphing processes, but not as much as the others sometimes give me credit for. This time, the first thing that happened was scales sprouted from my skin. Marco's limbs were shriveling, but fortunately he already had gills. Hoped they were functional. Rachel's hair was receding to reveal the remora's sucker. Ax was rapidly shrinking but not proportionally. Tobias' body was starting to flatten. Jake's face was widening and molding. Overall, we were a pretty weird looking bunch.

Soon, we on our way. Jake had gone hammerhead shark. Rachael and Ax were remoras stuck on him. The rest of us swam near Jake's head as pilot fish. It wasn't a difficult morph to control. Basically the mind said, "Follow the large creature. Follow the large creature."

We might as well prepare ourselves while we're swimming, said Rachel.

You're not exactly doing any swimming, but you're right, said Jake. Everyone know the plan?

When we get there the Chee open the latch for us, said Ax. We demorph under the cover of a hologram. Marco goes into his Frolics morph and the Chee give him clothing. Meanwhile Cassie morphs Yeerk and the rest of us morph fleas because the bios filters disregard insects to prevent constant alarms. Cassie enters Marco's head and he follows Laura who is now using the name Gregory to the Yeerk breeding pool. Cassie follows Greogory's Yeerk down and attempts to sabotage the nutrient providing equipment. Cassie returns to Marco and Gregory's Yeerk returns to him. We go back to the exit. Morph, and leave the way we came. Is that correct?

Got it down pat Ax, said Jake.

This is going to be one of the stranger missions we've done, said Tobias. Just seems a little 

risky sending Cassie into the pool.

  
  
  
  


I know Tobias, I said, but everything we've done has risks.

The greatest risk is to your mental health Cassie, said Ax. You will have to wrap around Marco's brain while in Yeerk morph. Contact with Marco's brain could cause insanity.

Everyone laughed. It felt good to relieve the tension.

Good one Ax, said Marco. It'll take me while to think of a comeback.

I think we're here, said Jake.

  
  


Part Five

  
  


My name is Tobias. Well, here we are in another Yeerk stronghold. The Chee, reliable as usual, open the sliding door for us, and we swam in. While a hologram covered the entry canal, we demorphed. Rachel helped out when we were done. Oh, I just _love _water missions.

"You'll have to morph human Tobias," said one of the Chee. "A hawk body will set off the biofilters. We're generating an electric field to cover your presence, but the field will be detected soon."

While I was morphing, Gregory, formerly know as Laura, walked up.

"I'm ready," he (she?) said. "And Esin is prepared."

"Are you sure she's with us?" asked Rachel.

"Fairly certain," said Gregory. "She wants the slavery to end, but says she won't do anything that directly result in any of her people getting hurt. Remember she still thinks you're Andalites."

I couldn't fault her for that. Prior to the 13th Amendment, abolitionists didn't go around killing slave owners. At least most of them didn't. I imagine that every protest group has people waiting for an excuse to resort to violence.

"You can't morph here," said Gregory. "I'll take you to a room protected from the filters."

We had a short walk through the halls and came to a small room. I guess getting something large would have caused suspicion. At any rate, the room had clothing and troth-like container of water. It was perfect for a Yeerk. Or a human in Yeerk morph. I started to morph red-tailed. Since I'd have morph twice, I'd slow the others down if I wasn't ready.

"Well, this it folks," said Jake. "Let's do it."

"Come on, am I stealing your lines?" said Rachel in mock-protest.

"Just everybody look in a direction besides at me," said Marco. With that, most of us began to shrink.

  
  


Part Six

Marco

  
  


I knew from experience that seeing people shrivel into fleas isn't pleasant. It followed that Cassie, standing in the troth, turn a Yeerk wouldn't be something I'd want to photograph either. I think I'll get into the habit of closing my eyes during this part of the missions.

Since my morph was the simplest, I finished first. While the others completed theirs, I dressed. My morphing outfit wouldn't have fit this body anyway. I didn't think I'd be this tall when I grew up the normal way. Oh well, mother nature compensated for height with good looks.

O.K. guys, I said in thought speak. I'm coming over so that you can jump on my legs. Try not to bite please.

  
  
  
  


Everybody on? asked Jake after a moment.

I'm on," said Rachel.

Me too, said Tobias.

I am here Prince Jake, said guess who.

Here I come Cassie. Are you doing O.K.

Let's see, I'm blind, almost deaf, and except for my sonar I'm mute. No arms, no legs, no wings. I'm a big slug. Yes, I'm just fine.

You've been around Marco to much Cassie, said Tobias.

Ha, ha, I replied. Then I pinched my nose and stuck my head in the water.

Having a Yeerk crawl up your ear canal hurts terribly for several seconds. Then the Yeerk fills you ear with pain killers and you feel nothing. It's weird having something crawl toward your brain. Little weirder knowing its one of your friends. When Cassie started to make contact with my brain I fell over. Gregory caught me. I forgot that Yeerks have this effect when they first start to connect with all the neurons and what-not.

Marco, are you all right? asked Jake.

Just a bit numb. A side effect from first contact with a Yeerk.

Oh right, said Jake. I'd put that out of my mind.

He'd bee a Controller once. I guess it was something he preferred to forget. Not that I blamed him. I had reservations about Cassie being in my brain even though I trusted her more than anybody.

  
  


Part Seven

Cassie

  
  


I pushed my way into the crannies of the brain. I hoped to go in just a little. There was no need to control Marco's body or hear his thoughts and feelings. It was hard to avoid though. The Yeerk's instincts drove me to push ever deeper. Finally, I stopped myself. It was easier to control since I've done it before.

Are you all right Marco? I asked. Not thought speak. Just mind to mind.

Yes, he said. I felt his apprehension. He didn't like the idea of someone being in the position of being able to control his brain. I didn't take personally. I'd feel no different if he had the Yeerk morph. Are you?

I'm fine.

Good, he said.

Everything O.K. with you two? asked Rachel.

I'm all right, I said in thought speak.

Me too, said Marco. Let's get this done.

Marco stood up and walked out with Gregory. I could sense the legs moving, see through the eyes, and hear through the ears. It's strange to feel someone else moving your body.

No that's not accurate. This wasn't my body. It was Marco's. Actually it was his temporary body. He was only going to have it two hours. You never realize how complicated you life is as an 

Animorph until you stop to think about it.

We came to the Yeerk pool. Marco subtly looked around. The cages were almost empty. There was what appeared to be a café with several people and a few Taxoons to our right. To our left some people relaxed and read in what looked like a library.

  
  
  
  


I guess most of the hosts here are voluntary, said Marco.

That would make sense, said Ax. They take few risks at breeding pools. Most hosts will just go to another facility if their Yeerk is chosen to be a breeder.

Remember, we come back in an hour, said Jake.

Marco looked up. The Kandora rays were brighter than usual. Maybe that was necessary for the reproductive process as well. As we neared the pier, I felt him worrying inside my-I mean _his _head.

I wondered he if felt my concern. I didn't think I'd ever have to morph Yeerk again. Yet here I was, around Marco's brain.

"Voluntary host?" asked the Hork-Bajir at the edge of the pool.

"Yes," said Marco. He gestured at Gregory who was right behind us. "My companion's is too."

Marco held his nose and lowered his head into the pool. This was it. I pulled free of the brain and wiggled back down his ear canal. Down into the murky water. There I waited for Esin.

  
  


Part Eight

  
  


My name is Esin Two-Seven-Four. I'm wondering if I'm doing the right thing. I am about to betray my people by helping to sabotage a breeding pool.

Why? Because the young who come out of the pool will be told that slavery is right. They will be told that it is acceptable to deprive a another sentient being of its freedom and privacy for your own benefit. I was told that and I believed it. Until it happened to be.

One day, I found myself inside a Chee, an android. It-she-I still don't know. I suppose she since she was masquerading as a female. She imprisoned me. Took _my _freedom. Took _my _privacy. Having seen things from the other side, I knew slavery was wrong.

Now I have a chance to fight slavery. Maybe a small battle that won't make much difference, but I have to try. If only I didn't have stop the birth of so many. Some of those who won't be born because of me might have joined the Peace movement as I wish to do. They might have taken a stand against slavery. But many wouldn't have. So I do this.

Gregory, a.k.a. Laura, lowers her head into the pool a releases me. I creep down her ear canal into the pool. _The pool! _Water, nutrients, Kandora rays. I can collect them all without Laura bringing them to me! I'm free! I can sense the presence of another of my kind next to me.

Esin?

It's one of the Andalite banditswho has been, as humans say, "Driving Visser Three crazy." Interesting phrase since his sanity has been in question for years. I am to help sabotage the nutrient box at the bottom of this pool. And I will. I squeak to her in sonic pulses.

I hope that's you Esin. I can't understand you. Listen, bump me once for yes and twice for no.

I bumped her once.

Can you lead to the nutrient box?

I bump her again. I've never been in this pool before. I haven't been in any pool in a long time. Still, the protocol hasn't changed. The nutrient box should in the same place. I swim down.

I'm behind you.

My sonar detected the box. I hear Cassie's sonar as well.

Is this it?

One bump.

Do you know how we can sabotage it?

  
  
  
  


I bumped her twice.

  
  


Part Nine

Cassie

  
  


_You cannot sabotage this as a Yeerk. You must demorph._

Demorph down here? Even if I don't drown, I'll be discovered.

_ I will tend to that. I have frozen time; you are the only organism moving. Even Esin cannot move. You will be able to breathe. Please demorph and follow my instructions._

After a moments hesitation, I demorphed. My normal body stretched from the Yeerk's form. When I was myself again, I could see and breathe as easily as if I had stepped into the sunshine.

_You must rip out the tubing connecting the box to the wall._

She was silent after saying that. I guess I was just supposed to do it. So I did. The tubes were bolted and sealed to the wall. I should not have been able to rip them out. Nonetheless, they came lose. A whitish cloud spilled out of the holes.

_Pull the door on the side of the box open._

I opened the door and saw wiring and other circuitry. Exposure to water would ruin it.

_Now do the same to backup system._

I followed her to the backup system. Followed may not be a good choice of words since I couldn't see her. Somehow she led me there anyway. I sabotaged that too. Then, the guilt came.

_Yes Cassie, we are depriving them of food. However, they will not die. This will just prevent this from being a breeding pool. At least for now. It's time to leave. We should go back to Esin. She will think that the two of you together found a way to sabotage the box. I will tell your friends that you are returning._

  
  


Part Ten

Marco

  
  


I munched on a B.L.T. The food down there was pretty good. I guess Yeerks like to keep voluntary hosts happy. Still, it was hard to enjoy with Cassie in the pool.

How much time left Ax? I asked.

_None. The mission is accomplished. You may return for Cassie and Esin._

How was it accomplished so soon?

_With me._

Gregory and I returned to the pool and got in line with hosts receiving their Yeerks. I dipped my head in the water and tensed when I felt the feelers at my ear.

Cassie?

Yes Marco. It's me

Whew! This was one time when we really didn't want any mistakes.

I stood up and left the pier. I waited for Gregory to get Esin back while Cassie told her fellow Animorphs what happen in private thought speak. Soon, we were back where we came in.

"What happens now?" asked Rachel.

"This pool will be shut down for a while. They'll investigate how the destruction was done. They 

might reopen it or they might not. For now at least, no breeding here."

  
  
  
  


"That's good, but I meant what happens to Esin."

"With your blessing I'd like to get her in touch with the Yeerk peace movement. We Chee are just starting to establish communications with them."

"I think she's proven herself," said Jake. We all agreed. "Thanks for your help Gregory. And thank Esin for us too. And than you Mary, wherever you are."

There was no answer. Maybe she went to another planet or second dimension. At any rate, I figured she'd be back. With that thought in my head, we morphed and left.

I guess we turned another Yeerk, said Tobias.

I wish the High Princes on my world knew of this, said Ax. My people need to know that the race isn't all evil.

Whatever happens, said Rachel, I think we've had another small victory. Say Cassie, what was it like inside Marco's head.

No doubt it was very spacious, said Ax.

That's two shot as Marco, said Tobias. I think Ax is after your job Rachel.

I might let him have it if he keeps doing it so well.

Just remember my job, said Marco. I'm the comedian.

If you say so Marco, said Jake.

  
  


**END**

  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
